The show that ended in six days
by Cleo Sombra
Summary: The Marauders are hosting this show and it only lasted 6 days...check it out to find out why they where each thrown in St. Mungos ^.~ R/R please. First fan fic!
1. In the beginning

Show that ended in 5 days.  
  
( This fan fiction is in the Marauder Time. The Marauders except Peter are running a TV show in James's manor with a muggle video camera and Lily Evans. My comments...are in (parentheses) so let the show begin.)  
  
Remus: Let the show begin!  
  
(WEEEEEE)  
  
Sirius: In the show, we will have different sections, interviews(I WANNA DO THE INTERVIEWS) your NOT in the show-  
  
(Why not?)  
  
Sirius: ITS MARAUDER SHOW!  
  
(IM WRITING THIS THING)  
  
Sirius: Well TO BAD. Interviews, fan mail-  
  
(Haha what FAN mail?)  
  
Sirius: Did I ask you?  
  
(No but still I-)  
  
James: Interviews, fan mail, talking and more! So let's begin. Sirius will be the interviewer.   
  
(I WANNA BE THE INTERVIEWER!!!)   
  
James ignores ...the person: Who is your first person to interview?  
  
(ME ME ME!)  
  
Sirius: How about...  
  
(PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!) Sirius: Lily Evans!  
  
(EVILNESS!!!!) Lily: Well then, what's your first question?  
  
(WHY WON'T YOU PICK ME?)  
  
Sirius: What are your true feelings of Prongs-er James?  
  
Lily: I hate him! He's a jerk and he knows it. Always trying to ask me out but always playing pranks and being mean to Severus.  
  
(LIAR!!!!! YOU WOVE JAMESIE POO!)  
  
Lily: I DO NOT! (DO TO)  
  
Lily: I do NOT  
  
(Do TO)  
  
Lily: Do NOT times infinity.  
  
(Do TO times two over ANYTHING YOU SAY SO HA!)  
  
Sirius: Just ignore her, and Snivellus is a git anyway, so why not be him back? And we all know you like James and James likes you.  
  
Lily and James together: I do not!  
  
(Denial)  
  
Sirius: For the first time throughout this show I agree with you.  
  
(WOO HOOO ONE POINT FOR XD)  
  
Sirius: Your next question is, how many times have you gotten in trouble at Dumbledore's?  
  
(15 times in the past two weeks.)  
  
Sirius: I didn't ask you- WAIT FIFTEEN TIMES? COOL! What did you-  
  
*Lily clears throat*  
  
Sirius: Oh sorry, Lily, your answer?  
  
Lily: Twice.  
  
Sirius: No I mean throughout your five years of Hogwarts.  
  
Lily: Twice.  
  
-everyone laughs-  
  
(Only two? HAHAHAHAHAHHA -over reacts-)  
  
-Everyone but...the person: *sighs*-  
  
Remus: Now...on to the fan mail. Remember, you can give comments, ask for advice, or questions!  
  
James: Here's a letter, it reads:   
  
Dear The Marauders,  
  
Why can't Cleo be the interviewer? - I want to be the interviewer(Cleo)  
  
Sirius: The reason we won't let you is because its MY part.  
  
(Your mean. -sniffle-)  
  
Remus: The next question is...  
  
Dear The Marauders and Cleo(YEY SOMEONE LUVS ME WHOOT!)  
  
Lily: -sigh-  
  
Sirius: Just ignore her.  
  
What happened to Peter? Why isn't he on the talk show?  
  
- Wonders where Peter is.  
  
(DIE WORMTAIL DIE DIE DIE! YOU SHALL SUFFER AHAHAHA!)  
  
Sirius: For his safety he isn't here.  
  
(DIE WORMTAIL OR I SHALL SEND PENGUINS ON YOU HEHEHEHE!)  
  
  
  
(I WANNA BE AN INTERVIEWER!) Sirius: NO ITS MINE!  
  
(MINE) Sirius: MINE! (I can sing! JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGLE ALL THE WAY-)  
  
*James sticks tape on her mouth*  
  
(Oh wuf fum if ish too righ in a one hoss open say HAY!)  
  
Sirius: ALRIGHT!  
  
(JIGGA FELLS JIGGA FELLS JIGGA ALL DA WAY! *sings with tape over mouth)  
  
SIRIUS: ALL RIGHT YOU CAN BE THE INTERVIEWER TOMORROW!  
  
(*pulls tape off mouth* YEY!!!!)  
  
Everyone: The end of the show!  
  
Ð ¢   
        à= Ð/ Ð =       à= Ð/ Ð =  d  C o m p O b j   ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ  U ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ 


	2. One down

Show that ended in 6 days.  
  
This is my first fan fiction so gimme a break. Sorry if the first chapter was screwed up a bit,   
  
I don't use Notepad.   
  
( This fan fiction is in the Marauder Time. The Marauders except Peter are running a TV   
  
show in James's manor with a muggle video camera and Lily Evans. My comments...are in   
  
(parentheses) so let the show begin.)  
  
----------  
  
Lily: Today we have a name member of the show, Cleo, who drove Sirius insane so she could   
  
interviewer.  
  
Cleo: That's about right. ^.^  
  
Remus: Today we are going to read fan mail first....  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I am hopelessly in love with you, will you go out with me?  
  
- Hopelessly inlove.  
  
-For some unknown(Cleo) reason, Sirius has been gagged and tied to a chair-...  
  
Cleo: I'll answer that one. HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF! *Fangs and saliva*  
  
-Everyone else backs away.-  
  
Remus: The next question:  
  
Dear Prongs and Lily,  
  
We all know you like each other, so when will you go out?  
  
-Cleo  
  
James and Lily: I don't like him/her!  
  
-Everyone else and a muffled Sirius: Right, right...-  
  
*James and Lily hiss, with fangs and saliva*  
  
  
  
-Everyone else backs away=...  
  
Sirius got ungagged: Lemme read the next question.  
  
Dear Cleo  
  
I am hopelessly in love with you  
  
Cleo: AWWW SIRIUS I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED! *Chases him around the room with lasso* Get back here!  
  
Sirius: IT WAS -pant pant- SIGNED -pant- ANONYOMOUS!  
  
Cleo stops running: Oh. Next question, James, you answer.  
  
Dear The Marauders,  
  
I like Greg, Greg likes Molly, Molly doesn't like Greg but likes John who likes me but I don't  
  
like John. What should I do?  
  
- I NEED HELP!  
  
James: Well I NEED HELP!, Star in a soap.  
  
Cleo: And I'll read the last question.  
  
Dear You guys,  
  
What do you think is the funniest word?  
  
-Funny guy  
  
Cleo: Well we all know..it's nink.  
  
Sirius: No it's Spork.  
  
Cleo: Nink.  
  
Sirius: Spork.  
  
Cleo: Nink.  
  
Sirius: Spork.  
  
Cleo: Nink.  
  
Sirius: Spork!  
  
Cleo: Nink!  
  
Sirius: SPORK!  
  
Cleo: NINK!  
  
James: I'll settle it for the both of you, the funniest word is meep.  
  
Lily: No it's NEEP.  
  
Cleo: NINK!!!  
  
Lily: NEEP!!!  
  
Cleo: NINK!!!  
  
James: Meep!!!  
  
Cleo: Nink nink NINK!  
  
Lily: NEEP NEEP NEEP!  
  
Sirius: SPORK! IT'S SPORK!  
  
Cleo: NINK!  
  
Remus: I'll settle it- it's all of them.  
  
Cleo: Nink.  
  
Remus: All.  
  
Cleo: Nink.  
  
Remus: All.  
  
Cleo: Ninky nink... hehe Nink nink...  
  
Sirius: She's lost it.  
  
Cleo: -giggle- Ninky nink..   
  
NEXT SUBJECT... Remus: I had the weirdest dream last night... And it was that James failed a  
  
test!  
  
-Everyone: GASP! except James who is quiet-  
  
James: YOU HAD DEJA VU! Cool.  
  
Cleo: My dream was weirder. I dreamt that I was flying a llama and then the llama made Sirius  
  
disapear like the apple. The llama ated Sirius twice.  
  
*Everyone stares at her and Remus walks outside to make a call.*  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
*Cleo looks out window* Hey guys... what's that white van doing out there? It's got no windows...  
  
James to the others: Should we tell her?  
  
*Very kindly*Lily: Cleo... the nice men in white coats are going to take you for a ride...  
  
Cleo: NO! I don't wanna go with the nice men! ... OH NO THEY GOT A NET! *runs in a literal circle  
  
screaming* NO I DON'T WANNA GO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
  
-Thrown in van-  
  
Cleo: It's dark in here. O_o... creepy. Oooh look a rock! I'm going to interview the rock.  
  
Cleo to rock: So what's your name?  
  
Rock says nothing.  
  
Cleo: Hmm... not very talkitive, are you?  
  
Rock says nothing.  
  
Cleo: No need to be shy...  
  
Rock says nothing.  
  
Cleo: I'm going to call you...Rock, okay? Good. Now, how old are you and where were you born?  
  
Rock: ::no answer::  
  
Cleo: Erm...how did you get here?  
  
Rock: ::no answer::  
  
Cleo: Don't ignore me!  
  
Rock: ::no answer::  
  
Cleo: DON'T MOCK ME!  
  
-Five minutes later Cleo gets into a loud fight with the rock. So far she's losing-  
  
Nice man in white coat: Now Cleo, will you please step out of the van.  
  
Cleo: NEVER! YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE ME!!! SURRENDER VICTIM!!! *Uses wand as sword*  
  
Nice men put Cleo in cage. They walk her down the hall in the cage and Cleo grabs a man's white   
  
coat and grabs his collar and pulls him to the cage.  
  
Cleo: You look like Remus. *poke* WHY WON'T YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE? FREE ME!!!  
  
Nice men put Cleo in a nice blue padded room.  
  
Cleo: GET ME OUT OF HERE! FREE ME! EVILNESS!!! -screech- *Sees mirror* GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!   
  
OR I'll SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOUR WORTH SO HA! Don't look at me like that! Don't talk back to  
  
me you fool! HOW DARE YOU! *slaps mirror* *Turns around and sees a lolly appears* *Picks the  
  
lollipop up* Ooooh a lolly...  
  
-------------  
  
Well one down, four more to go.  
  
Its only my first so give me a break. Review and enjoy!  
  
I want to thank my yahoo friends for the ideas and especcially Sirius for some of the St. Mungo's  
  
scene. 


	3. Two down, three to go

Remus: Welcome to the show. I get to be interivewer since Cleo is nuts.  
  
  
  
(YUPPERS)  
  
Sirius: How did you get in here? Your suppossed to be at St. Mungos  
  
(I WROTE THIS SO HA!)  
  
Sirius: Well anyway... Who are you going to interview today?  
  
(ME! ME! ME!)  
  
Remus: Actually... we have a guest today. Her name is Alexia Moreau!  
  
Alex: Hey!  
  
Remus: ANyway, your first question is...... who do you like? *microphones inch closer*  
  
Alex: *blink blink* Um... thats a hard question... I'm going to have to think about that--  
  
JAMES IS MINE O.O;;  
  
Remus: -James and Lily inch far away-  
  
Alex: DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE LILYYYYYY!!!!!!!! *hiss*  
  
Remus: -Remus leaves for a few minutes to go outside. Comes back in- Now then Alex, whats your  
  
favorite Marauders prank?  
  
Alex: *clears throat* The one where they turned Snivellus and Lucy into girls *evil grin*  
  
Remus: The Marauders stand up and bow, and Cleo runs over from St. Mungos to bow then is   
  
dragged off by nice men in white coats.   
  
"SURRENDER VICTIMS!" she screeches.  
  
Alex: *waves happily to Cleo*  
  
Remus: How many O.W.Ls did you get? *Snivellus grins snobbyish DIE SNAPE DIE!!!!!!*  
  
Alex: I only have one owl.  
  
Remus: "No I mean- oh nevermind. So what has your weirdest dream ever been?"  
  
Alex: The one where I was being chased by an oversized yellow chicken. Or the one where   
  
I was grounded by my friends mom because this girl wrote naughty words on the bottom of her foot.  
  
Remus: "Over sized yellow chicken?"  
  
Alex: Yeah, you know that mascoty thing for Golden Chicken? It was that one!  
  
Remus: Everyone stares at her  
  
Alex: *twitch* Well it was!!!  
  
Remus: "Yes well um...we want you to meet someone." Remus said and out came three men in white  
  
coats with nets. "Here's a lollipop Alexia..." one said slowly handing her one, arm outstretched.  
  
Alex: *grabs lollipop* OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!! lolly!!!! *squeals*  
  
Remus: "Want to go for a ride in the nice white van? Goooood." it says and throws her in the van   
  
with a lock of the door.  
  
Alex: *twitch* I DROPPED MY LOLLY!!!  
  
Remus: "We'll get you another one." the nice man reasurred and they drove off.  
  
Alex: Oooh I rock...  
  
-Back at the show-  
  
Sirius: ANYWAY... Time for the fan mail.  
  
Dear Marauders and Cleo who's not there,  
  
What is a spork?  
  
- Doesn't know what a spork is.  
  
Sirius: A....spork?  
  
James: Now you got him going..  
  
Sirius: A... a spork....  
  
Lily: What's wrong with him?  
  
Remus: Who the heck are you? Your name is longer then your question and the begginning is  
  
longer then anything else! Anyway a spork is...  
  
Sirius: A....spork...  
  
James: Yeah, what is a spork...  
  
Sirius: A...spork....  
  
James: Is...?  
  
Sirius: A spork..  
  
Remus: This is going no where. Does anyone know what a spork is?  
  
Sirius: A SPORK IS THE BESTEST THING EVER! -huggles the spork-   
  
Remus: What's that?  
  
Sirius: It's not just any spork, it's THE spork...  
  
-Remus walks away for a few minutes-  
  
Lily: I just looked it up. It's: A trademark used for a plastic eating utensil  
  
having a spoonlike bowl and tines.  
  
Sirius: LIAR!  
  
-Everyone backs away slowly-  
  
Remus: Well then Sirius....what's a spork?  
  
Sirius: A spork..  
  
-Everyone and Sirius sigh-  
  
-Everyone stares at Sirius-  
  
-Sirius stares back-  
  
Remus: We have some more people who want to meet you, Sirius!  
  
-The nice men in white coats step foward-  
  
Siirus: NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME WITH YOU! PADFOOT! MOONY! SAVE ME!!! Sirius tried to run but ran  
  
into a closet.   
  
Sirius: EVILNESS!!! DIE!!!!!! He yelled and ran into them.  
  
-They grabbed him and threw him in the van-  
  
Sirius: Let me out of here or I'll sing!   
  
-No answer-  
  
Sirius: FINE THEN! LITTLE BUNNY FOO FOO HOPPING THREW THE FOREST PICKING UP THE FIELD MICE AND  
  
BOBBING THENM ON THE HEAD...  
  
Men in white coats: ::sigh::  
  
Sirius: LET ME OUT OF HERE! EVIL!!!!!!  
  
Cleo: Oh hi Sirius!  
  
-She and Alex wave merrily to him while licking lollipops-  
  
Alex: It's fun here! Their so nice and fun. They even give us free jackets and lollys!  
  
Sirius: Can I have a spork?  
  
He asks this very quietly.  
  
Nice man hands him a spork, a lolly, and a straight jacket and runs out of room.  
  
-Sirius sits down next to them licking the lolly-  
  
----------  
  
Well the only ones left are Remus, Lily, and James  
  
Who do you want to be next?  
  
I want to thank my friends and Alex for the interview! 


	4. Three down, two to go

Hello with that Padfoot thing, that was not a mistake(-denial-). He is crazy as I've said before.  
  
(still denial)  
  
Well then, Sirius, Cleo, and the guest Alex are down, all that's left is Remus, James, and Lily.  
  
The show that ended in six days.  
  
-------------  
  
Remus: Hello and welcome to the show!  
  
James: Do you ALWAYS have to go that?  
  
Remus: Yes.   
  
James: Okay, just checking. Today, we will start with the fan mail.  
  
Lily: I want to read the first one...  
  
Dear James,  
  
Will you go out with me?  
  
James: Sure I will!  
  
Lily: NOT ME YOU IDIOT! The letter is SIGNED Anonymous...  
  
(Denial)  
  
Lily: Am not.  
  
(Are to)  
  
Lily: Am not.  
  
(Are to)  
  
Lily: Am-  
  
James: - Remus, you can take the next letter!  
  
Dear Moony, Lily, and Prongs,  
  
It's lots of fun here at St. Mungos, you really outta check it out! They give us free lollys and  
  
even nice white cool straight jackets. Well we gotta go because I'm running down the hall with this  
  
and some crazy person is running with a net!   
  
Buh bye,  
  
Shadow, Talon, Padfoot.  
  
Remus: And the point of that letter was...?  
  
Lily: And these people are who...?  
  
James: They let CRAZY people in there?  
  
-gasp-  
  
Remus and Lily: ::sigh::  
  
James: Well now, time for the interview! Today I'm going to interview...  
  
(ME ME ME)  
  
James: How do you keep getting here?  
  
(You forget who's writing this thing.)  
  
James: No...I didn't forget..sadly. Now I'm going to interview...  
  
(ME ME ME)  
  
Remus: Just ignore her. I learned to do that since third year.  
  
(EEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLNNNEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!)  
  
Everyone including Cleo: ::sigh::  
  
James(very quickly): I'mgoingtointerview Lily!  
  
Lily: Oh dear...  
  
James: My first question is, why is your hair so messy?  
  
Lily: Well I don't- YOU SHOULD BE ONE TO TALK!  
  
James: What's that suppossed to mean?  
  
Lily: You want to talk messy hair, look in the mirror!  
  
James: Well you want to see the mane of a lion? YOU look in the mirror.  
  
Lily: Well-  
  
Remus: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Lily and James: NO!  
  
Remus: ::sigh::  
  
(*thinks* Distraction)  
  
Cleo swings in tarzan style screaming as the men chase her with nets. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY...."   
  
Man in white coat: How does she keep getting away?  
  
James: Well that was interesting...  
  
Lily: Where did she learn to fly on a vine?  
  
James: Do you really want to know?  
  
Lily: ::pause:: No.   
  
James: My point exactly. My next question is...will you go out with me?  
  
Lily: No.  
  
James: Please?  
  
Lily: No.  
  
James: But-  
  
Lily: No.  
  
James: WILL YOU JUST GO OUT WITH ME?  
  
Lily: JAMES DAVID POTTER, NO I WON'T!  
  
James: ::sigh:: Well then, I'll just go sit in my corner and mope.   
  
James walked over to a corner and sat in the fetal position, curled up in a ball, shaking.  
  
James: *minutes later* And then the door slowly opened...IT WAS HORRIBLE!  
  
-Remus leaves the room for a few minutes. Discussion:-  
  
Remus: Yes, may I get St. Mungo's?  
  
Lady: You again? Geez, that's like SO sad...  
  
Remus: I know... the next one is James. He's been curled in a ball talking about sporks and twitching.  
  
It was funny the first ten minutes...but now I'm scared.  
  
Lady: Okay...they'll be there in two minutes.   
  
Remus: Only two?  
  
Lady: They know the way to that house well enough now... I mean your house is like full of like  
  
total WEIRDOS!  
  
Remus: That's them already! Well good bye.  
  
Lady: B-  
  
-Hangs up-  
  
Lady at St. Mungos: How rude!  
  
Remus: How's he been?  
  
Lily: Still in the same position, now talking about Tri Wizard Tournements and bouncing ferrets  
  
Remus to James: James... I would like you to meet some friends of mine...  
  
The men in white coats step foward. One says hello.  
  
James shrieks: NOT THE VOICES!!! AAHHHHH BAD PEOPLE! BAD BAD PEOPLE! The twitching James ran around  
  
in circles. A man in the white coat gave him a lolly and he stopped.  
  
James: Ooooh... a lolly... Hey, where am I going? NOT THE VAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
-The nice men in white coats drive to St. Mungos and put him in a cage, carrying him to Cleo,  
  
Sirius, and Alex's room. They open the door and put him and the cage in there and shut the door.-  
  
*Cleo walks over to the cage and pokes James* Have you joined us to?  
  
James nods.  
  
Cleo opens the cage door and JUST when hes about to escape, she shuts it, laughing crazily. Then she  
  
repeats it. Alex then opens the door of the cage and lets James out pullling Cleo away gently.  
  
Alex: Cleo you've had your fun for today..  
  
Sirius: Hey Moony, join us!  
  
Alex: That's Prongs...  
  
Sirius: I'm Prongs!!!  
  
Cleo: Wanna be.  
  
Sirius sniffles: THAT'S MEAN! YOU DON'T WOVE ME! -sob-  
  
James and Alex: ::sigh::  
  
----------------  
  
Another one down, just Lily and Remus left. Who should go next?   
  
A. Lily  
  
B. Remus  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks for people who I took the ideas from =D  
  
(Now Im going to answer some reviews from you guys)  
  
Peanuty Boy-- Thanks and I did read yours!  
  
Paperback Rider-- Your wrong. Sorry. It's nink. And It's MY LLAMA!!!!  
  
Eval-- ::sigh:: 


	5. Snape knocks on the door

((Sorry that I stopped writing. Writers block...lost the edge. Im going to write a quick chapter since I have to go to Field Hockey practice soon. I know, I know. *shivers* Real life.. twitch.  
  
And Laura (the one Harry Potter characters fear) (KulaHorseGal@aol.com) gave me ideas,. Hehe. Snapeh is going to be driven insane this time. And it's going to take place in more of St. Mungos.. since that's where the insane marauders are... ;)))  
  
Remus: We are still continuing the show...sending the video to our friends so they'll be occupied by something other than giving the guards... err.. *cough* Excerise..  
  
(Meanwhile in some random wing of St. Mungos)  
  
Doctor: STOP! RIGHT THERE! Put down the scapel and no one gets hurt..  
  
Cleo: NEVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Cleo started running down some random halls until she ran into a big, bald, security guard..person..   
  
Cleo: Uh..oh.. LOOK! HAIR SPRAY!   
  
Cleo shouted this, pointing behind him and took off..  
  
(Back to James's house to shoot the movie...)  
  
Remus: Today we'll-  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
Lily: I'll get the doorbell!  
  
Lily walks down stairs, with Remus and the camera following right behind her.  
  
*Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong Ding-*   
  
Remus: ALRIGHT ALREADY!  
  
Lily slowly opened the door.. and there stood... Snape.  
  
((Bum bum bum..))  
  
Lily: Theres a guard behind you, Cleo.  
  
((EEP! *runs off*))  
  
Remus: Sniv- Severus, what are you doing here?  
  
Snape: I am here..  
  
((To borrow some shampoo!))  
  
Snape: ::sigh::  
  
Snape: I am here just to say, "HA HA HA! Your friends have been thrown in a mental hospital and you'll be next. So HA HA- Huh?"  
  
Some men in white coats grabbed Snape and threw him in the van.  
  
Snape: NO! IM NOT CRAZY!   
  
Men: Denial.  
  
Snape: Am not!  
  
Men: Are too!  
  
Snape: Am not!  
  
Men: Are too!  
  
Snape: ...  
  
Men: Aha!  
  
The men locked the door and drove down to St. Mungos, leading him to the door of Cleo, James, Sirius, and Alex's room.   
  
Snape: NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
(Just for the cool view or whatever he screams. Then we see the hospital and the scream goes again, then the city, with another scream, then the world. So it looks like he screamed so loud everyone in the world could hear it, though thats impossible..)  
  
Snape: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
The men throw him in and lock the door. He runs over to a corner and scrunches down into a ball, weeping pathetically. "No..no..no..."  
  
The four friends watch him, carefully, all inching foward.   
  
Cleo: Snivellus..?  
  
Snape: ::screech and whimper:: NOT THE VOICES!!!  
  
Cleo: ::insane cackle:: AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *breath* AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
  
Alex: ::slaps her::  
  
Cleo: Mmmm...thanks. (All sexy like) So Snivy, what'cha doin here, ya sexah thang?  
  
Everyone including Snape: ::stare::  
  
Suddenly Remus runs in screaming.  
  
Remus: JAMES THIS! JAMES THAT! JAMES JAMES JAMES! If I hear Lily say the word JAMES one more time I'll go... I'll go insane!  
  
Cleo: To late.  
  
Sirius: Padfoot, tell me what happened...  
  
Cleo: It's Moony.  
  
Alex: Your Padfoot.  
  
James: And I'm Prongs..  
  
Sirius: If you say so..  
  
Cleo: Now, MOONY, what happened?  
  
Remus: After Snape was taken away, Lily started going on about James, how cute he was, he was such a jerk, trouble maker, ya know. I couldn't take it!!!! I COULDN'T TAKE IT DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?  
  
Cleo, soothingly: Yes.. we understand. ::pat pats::  
  
Snape watched as the door opened and bolted out the door: THIS'LL BE THE DAY WHEN YOU ALMOST CAUGHT SEVERUS SNAPE!   
  
And he tripped over a chair...  
  
---------  
  
Didja like it? The very last part, I stole from Sirius. XD   
  
R/R 


	6. Not the sixth chapter

*stare at meh OTHER story*  
  
If Ima slow its either cuz Im working on the other story, or a writers block.   
  
Sorry I didn't write a chapter today, I went to an amusement park ^.^ Yeah.. I know. Real life. Creepy. And I start Hell- I mean school on Tuesday. So I won't be on to do as many chapters. However, I am a computer freak so I be on everyday.  
  
And no Time machines. But I might continue, and the chapter after the next MAY have them terrorizing everyone in the hospital. So people, give me some ideas and plots on how to do that!  
  
And I'd REALLY appreciate some reviews on my other story.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1448770 


	7. Take over

Sorry its been forever.. workin on the other story.. PLEASE GO LOOK AT IT! Click Cleo Sombra.. my name, then go to the back in time thing! Please?)  
  
Lily played with the camera and turned it on.  
  
Lily: Um.. hi. It's Lily here. I'm scared. Im so alone. Alone in James' house. It's creepy. IM SCARED! HOLD ME!!!  
  
-sucks thummeh-  
  
Lily: ::sniffle:: I wanna go to St. Mungos! NOW! -stamps foot and marches off-  
  
Ten minutes later, Lily gets to St. Mungos and knocks on Cleo's room. She peeks inside the window and sees Cleo riding Snape rodeo style, him bucking around, and the others cheering them on.  
  
Cleo: YEE HAW!! GIDDY UP PARTNER!!!  
  
Lily knocks on the door, the group walks over, Cleo riding Snape, and peek into the window at her. Cleo waves.  
  
Cleo: What brings you here?  
  
Lily: It's so quiet there.. I'm so alone. Can I join?  
  
Cleo: HISSSSSS EVIL SANE PERSON!!!! SUFFER!!! INCUR MY WRATH! WMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -runs into door and falls back-  
  
YOU VILL SUFFER SANE PERSON! YOU VILL SUFFER!!!  
  
Lily gulped and backed up against the wall.   
  
Lily: Please?  
  
Remus: Are you sane?  
  
Lily: Yes.  
  
Remus: Well then, No.  
  
Cleo: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Lily cries and runs off saying shes not sane.   
  
Cleo: Now what should we do?  
  
Sirius: I dunno..  
  
Cleo: Snog?  
  
Sirius: No.  
  
Cleo: Can't say I didn't ask. What time is it?  
  
Remus: ::looks at watch:: 11:30 a.m.  
  
Cleo: Oh.  
  
Remus: Why? Have an appointment?  
  
Cleo: Yes. Yes I do.  
  
Remus: With who?  
  
Cleo: With Mr. *cough cough*  
  
Remus: Oh... When?  
  
Cleo: Later. What time is it?  
  
Remus: 11:31 a.m.  
  
A man in the white coats comes in with a cart of food. Cleo hops on his back.  
  
Cleo: PIGGY BACK RIDE! YEY!!!!!!  
  
Alex pushes her away and magicks roller skates, hooking a harness onto the men in the white coat, and holds on as he runs, running out of the room, she holds onto the reigns riding out. "WHEEEEEEEEE"  
  
Cleo waves bye bye to Alex.  
  
James: Now what Prongs?  
  
Sirius: Dunno, Padfoot.  
  
Another man comes in to see whats going on, and James does what Alex did, and rides his man out. Cleo smiles and walks over to Sirius.  
  
Cleo: It's just you and me Padfoot babeh... ::slings an arm over his shoulder::  
  
-blood curtling scream comes from room-  
  
::MEAN WHILE::  
  
Alex: IM GONNA WIN!!  
  
James: NO I AM!  
  
The two are racing their men down the halls, seeing which is the fastest.  
  
James: YEE HAW!!!  
  
The harnesses break, and the two fall on the floor, the men still running.  
  
James looked at the room they were infront of. The sign said "Administration." It was in a deserated hall... Alex and James grinned, and put a chair under the door knob, locking the adminstrator of St. Mungos inside.. this was when the Marauders took over St. Mungos..  
  
--------  
  
Hope ya liked it! I know its stupid.. r/r 


End file.
